Forgotten Dreams
by ladylillyofazra
Summary: A past longs to reawakens. Dreams, the keys to find what was once taken. Destiny seeks to unit the broken hearts. A silent voice is once again known. And yet all fall victim to a child's play. SessKag. Please read.


Disclaimer: Poor little old me will never be able to dream of owning anything as great as Inu Yasha.

Forgotten Dreams

No matter how hard she tried, they always lay beyond her reach. Such a silly notion as a child grew to an ought to right fantasy world. Nobody else saw them, but her. Kagome still did not know if the Feudal Era that she lived in only happened as dream.

InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Rin, and...She could not remember the name. That tall figure with sliver locks of hair standing against the moon, his golden eyes train on her. Her eyes glance over trying to remember as she fiddled with her jewel necklace.

"_Who was he?_ It's not fair. I know I'm missing something. How can it be that my high school years are a blur to me?" she questioned her self silently.

"High school is supposedly one of the most memorable moments of your life. Then why is that not the case?"

She sighs once more as her graze reach the heavens. But something gains her attention. The night sky light up in terror. _Bombing?_ Not waiting for answer she tore through the house.

"Mom! What's happening?" No answer, with more desperation her voice calls out to them again. "Souta! Grandpa! Mom!" Not a sound. _Did they leave her or maybe their voices did not reach her?_ In hope she called out once again, but no answer.

"Please be okay."

A second light flash. Her house shook. A yelp of surprise rang though. Trying to hold on failed her as she stumbled blindly to the floor. Another tremor shook the house. This time the ceiling collapse next to her.

_"The well."_ Was that a... voice?

_"Hurry to the well."_

Without a mind of her own her feet took off.

_"Hurry and return to us."_

Stun she didn't know how to reply. A straight jacket that what she needed.

_"Yes and we are no longer safe here. We must return."_

"Return? To where?"

_"We must go back to the past?"_

The well house loom and sight. Then it's true. The story happened. Seeing the well, made her mind up. She jumped.

The feeling was strange yet so very familiar and comforting. A vision flashed before.

"Kagome." Her mother, brother, and grandpa appeared before her.

"Remember that we always will love you. It's not your fault."

"But...what's..."

Her mother shushed her. "Goodbye Kagome we love you." Another figure appeared. No it couldn't be, but it was. Her father joins the other four.

"Remember Kagome." A slight pause and she realize they were fading.

Goodbye."

The sky in which she fell began to spin faster and faster. Spirals of tears fell each becoming part of that night sky.

"NO!" she begs. "Don't leave me."

Tears fell harder and faster then before blinding her to anything but grief. All those times she shared with them flashed through her mind. But that doesn't mean they're dead. No they could still be alive.

So deep in her own thoughts, that noticing the golden eyes that glare down at her didn't even occur to her. Exhaustion over came her. Drowsily she curled up into a ball and fell fast asleep. A pair of sliver eyes joins the gold. An innocent child's voice could be heard.

"Sesshou-sama whose she?" The sliver eyes stared up to her beloved uncle.

"Hush Alice." He stared at her.

"But uncle we can't just leave her there." Her face turning into a pout.

"We can and we will."

"Inu Yasha! No! Don't!" Kagome's sleeping shouts interrupted their discussion.

"SEE! She knows who daddy was, and I didn't."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru's mind race Inu Yasha and his mate died over twenty years ago. This girl couldn't be more then an infant at the time.

"So that means we can take her with us?!"

"Possible."

"Yay. I get a playmate who knew daddy."

"That is if she wakes up." Sesshoumaru added as he jumped down the well, and gather a sleeping Kagome in his arms. His eyes widen in shock. Her scent, he knew it from somewhere before.

Kagome unknowing snuggled deeper into the warmth.

A wide-eyed Alice stared on at them.

Please tell me your opinions. Thank you for taking to time to read this.


End file.
